Forbidden Desires
by NoDogg063
Summary: I'm a sixteenyearold father and i'm behind bars,and its been that way since i was thirteen.Why? Cause I just won't learn.Giovanni Johansen.
1. It Begins

It Begins

Why am I the bad child, it's not my fault. A lot of people say that's it's the type of environment that you grow up in that determines the type of person that you'll be when you grow-up, but I don't believe in that, that's bullshit. I can't even say that "I" _Believe_ in anything anymore. Belief is for those who _Believes _there hope...but like I said, I stopped believing and having hope, Two very, very dirty words. You wont survive in a world like the one I live if you believe in the word "Hope", If you want to live long you have to be the _Cat _in a game of _Cat and Mouse_ ...

Look at me going on and on and on, without even introducing myself my name is Giovanni G. Johansen. To tell you the truth I don't know why my mom would name me that name. I would figure that she would name me something like Jimmy or Carols, but I like Giovanni cause its different it fits perfectly, like a missing puzzle piece. Like I was saying, I'm going back to school on you for a minute since I already introduced myself I'll tell you some more about myself. I have six siblings in all; I make the seventh one. We never really had a home we always lived in abandoned or condemned houses and buildings or_ Crack Houses. _If you haven't guessed by now that my mother is a junkie, then that's just fine and dandy. I don't think I'll ever know who I truly am cause like most of my brothers and sisters; No scratch that like all of my brothers and sisters we don't know who our fathers are, but I don't care, but I can safely say that when I was younger I did care, _but not any longer..._

I've always _wondered..._

I always wondered what type of life I had, if my life is like a fairy tale or a soap opera. Well I already know that my life is far from being a fairy tale. I don't believe in that, that's for kids who believe in false hope, me I'm real and I keep it real, and if you believe in wizards and nymphs and other crazy shit like that, _you're real fake._ I know, my life IS a soap opera, it has all the drama and suspense you'll ever need, and romance, _but what romance_ all I ever do is tell a lie and sell a dream to a girl who has her eye on me and BOOM, look where it gets me...

My Mistake

Like I was saying, it got me a little kid, a son in fact. His name is junior or that's what I call him, hell I don't know much about him except he's mine. I made sure of that cause I wasn't taking care a child that wasn't mine. Well I don't feel bad now cause I still don't take care of him but one good thing is that he knows who I am, but what use is that when I don't even spend time with him. It took me about two years to find out that is his name is actually _Bruce-Leroy Baldwin_. Now that I look back on that... I figure that he's not a mistake but my _son..._

My Present

This is my present. I'm a sixteen-year-old father, and I'm behind bars. I've been in Juvenile Hall since I was thirteen years old, for reasons that will remain hidden to you until I think that I can _trust you_. Because, _Trust_ goes a long way with me. Maybe during that time you can judge me anyway that you like...

Well I hope everybody enjoys my stank ass chapter and calm down when I misspell my words it is meant to be a joke. I guess the real story will actually start in the next chapter.

_So Be Easy Pimpin_

_NoDogg063_


	2. Only God Can Judge Me

Only God can judge ME

I hope that you're finished judging me. I know that I'm not the best person in the world or the smartest, but I do have plenty of common sense and street smarts. But I never use reason when it comes to thinking, I think that's my biggest mistake. I also realize that I'm not the best father in the world, but would you want your child to see you behind a glass window, not being able to hug you, and only able to talk to you with a telephone. I didn't want that for my son. In fact, even though I was never there I still wanted the best for him. I know what you're thinking, You're thinking _hey that's still no excuse to never be there or never call or write him._ To answer that question, I'll tell you right off the back that I'm _scared._ When my son was born I almost killed him. I didn't know how to hold him, so I almost dropped him on his head. But by some miracle I didn't drop him._ So, Thank you God..._

Finally getting paroled

I got word the other day that I might be getting out. I was originally supposed to be released on the day I turned twenty-one but by a stroke of goodluck. I can be released, under the condition that I continue to go to school and stay with my _alleged other family..._

My other family

My other family, I first heard about them from my mother. At first I thought that she was just hallucinating from all the acid she took that day. But later she received a phone call from my Uncle Martin, Who happens to be my mother's brother. And that was the time I found out that I had other relatives. Which is crazy cause my mother said that she was adopted and had no family. But at a later date she changed her story and said her and her baby brother had been abandoned. On the day I turned five she _ALSO_ said that her parents were tragically killed in a car accident, when she was about fourteen years old and pregnant with her first child, who happened to be my oldest brother. The only part of that story that I believe is the part about her being pregnant. But in time I learned to ignore my mother whenever she brought up her past. The only people I _think_ that I can believe would be all of my older siblings, Since they were here before me and were able to see us all come into this world...

Basically

Basically what I was saying above was this. My lawyer was able to find the relatives that I was talking about. Like I was saying, I thought that my alleged relatives were a complete _Myth_. Until I was showed living proof that they were really kin to my siblings and me. The first thing that they did to my _other family_ was take blood samples to see if we really were related. Well I'll be the first to tell you, that waiting forty-eight hours, was the longest or at least it _felt that_ _way_, wait of my life. I was truly hoping that those people weren't my family, so that I could go on with my life and I was also thinking, what would happen to me if the test proves that they were related to me. And I felt the same way I did when I took a paternity test to see if _Bruce-Leroy_ was truly my son. And for the first time since I was fourteen years old I was actually _SCARED..._

_96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969_

_Hey once again it's me NoDogg, here to bring you yet another stank ass chapter, But this time with a cliffhanger! But to me it's whatever you know?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mister Giovanni Johansen and myself _


	3. Scared of the truth

Scared of the truth

I'm scared of truth. I Giovanni Johansen am scared of truth. Well its safe to say that my biggest fear has come true. They are my family. Turns out that my newly found uncle has been looking for his sister. He claims that he wanted to get her help, but me being me, I'm never a believer. I have to see things happen before I believe it.

Promises

Now my dear old Uncle Martin Johansen made a promise to me. He promised that he would find my mother and get the serious help that she needed. I simply stared at like he was crazy, and told him that there was no hope for her and that whatever part of her that was warm and fuzzy had died a long, long time ago. He also promised that he would work something out with my judge and get me released in about a week or so. He told me that he would take care of me, but I don't need him to take care of me. I've doing it since the day I was born.

Released

What? Did my uncle get me out? I swear, I never though that it possible. Hell I was just going sit here till they let me out. I'm used to waiting for long periods of time. As you can imagine I've doing it for a long ass time. But one must ponder to ask this question... _AM I FINNALY READY TO DO RIGHT AND ABIDE BY ALL THE LAWS...AM I READY TO BE A LAW ABIDING CITIZEN...BUT AM I READY TO LIVE A NORMAL BORING LIFE EVEYONE ELSE..._Well only time will tell...

My New Home

Yay! I'm back on the streets yet again. And I already hate it! The neighborhood already looks like it really close nit. You know the type. It's the kind or neighborhood were everybody knows everybody and especially old women who sit there porch and just be nosy twenty-four seven. Yup, Just what I need. Anyway, My uncle and aunt told me that I would be staying in my cousin Jamie O's, old room since he moved out and went to college. I wonder how the rest of my day will go.

A new start

When I finally got to my uncle's house, He further explained that I would be attending school at p.s. 126, with my cousin Gerald. Well when I arrived it was only about 11:30p.m, so chances were I wouldn't be meeting anybody till the next day. Which was fine with me cause I'm tired and I haven't slept on a regular bed since, well..._Ever_...Well like they say there's a first time for everything...And I mean everything.

69699696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696696

_Well here is stank ass chapter three hope you enjoy it...the actual story will hopefully start on chapter four._

_NoDogg063 _


	4. That Morning

That Morning

That morning everything was silent through out the Johansen home, except for the busy feet moving through out the home. Gerald and Timberly were busy getting ready for school. Martin and Shannon were both getting ready for work... As for Giovanni, well he was still getting used to being free, so he was still asleep. But Gerald and Timberly weren't used to anyone in the house snoring but Jamie-O. So it became a shocked surprise to them both when they heard the infamous noise coming from his old room.

69696969696969696969696969696969969696969696969696969696696969696969696969696

Gerald's pov.

What the hell? Man I swear I haven't heard that noise in about two and a half years. Is Jamie-o finally back home? I could use him now; it'll be like we're a dynamic duo or something. Except we'd be called the JB's a.k.a. _the Johansen brothers_.

That's something I've always wanted with him. You know all I wanted was a brother type relationship with him. But as with every family there was always sibling rivalry, we both rivals. I hated every moment of it, and it only got worse as the years went on.

But when Jamie-o left... a piece of me went with him. I mean even though we fought he always had my back and I always had his. Everything with us was basically vice versa. But now that he's back. We're going to take this town by storm. So Seattle LOOK OUT..._ Cause the JB's are coming through!_

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969699

Timberly's pov

Oh My God! Jamie-o is back home! NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! We're going to starve to death! He eats too much. I mean if you ever got a good look at his head, then you'd notice that it's too big and meaty. I its so so so so gross. It's like so yucky, and it makes me want to throw up eewww, it's so nasty. And he smells bad even after he takes a shower. And his hands are always sweaty.

It gross and disgusting and I hate the fact that I'm the only girl who thinks so. All of my crazy friends think that he's cute. That's nasty cause he's a big poo poo head who eats all the food, and saves everybody else crumbs like it's a good deed. I swear to anybody that it makes you want to pull your hair out and scream! _I think I might just do that..._AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969699

Shannon's pov

Good lord in heaven, please save me from my two children, for there already starting to go insane from the presence of my long lost nephew. At first I though that I was going crazy when I heard Gerald shouting something that sounded like _JB's are going to take over_. I never though anything of it until I heard my baby girl screaming at the top of her lungs like somebody was trying to kill her or something.

I'm just thankful that martin has to go to work early, cause I was afraid that I might have heard him, singing or screaming or doing the electric slide or something like that.

I felt it in my heart last night, when we first brought Giovanni home that martin felt content. He may not have found his sister, but he felt like he had found a missing link in his life. He was so happy that night. Now he has an even bigger quest _as he calls it_, in front of him. Last night...

_69696969696969 LAST NIGHT 6969696969696969696969 _

So Giovanni, do you know who your father is?

Nope, and I don't care to know who he is.

Why? You might nee...

NO! Get something straight. Number one: I don't care who he is. Number two: I never needed him. And Number three: If he ever wanted to know if he had possible son, He WOULD HAVE LOOKED FOR ME, cause I checked to see if I had a kid. My son knows who I am and more importantly I know how to reach him if I wanted to see him.

OK, I understand.

Glad that you do.

So what's your son's name

Look uncle M, this is as personal as I'm going to get with you for now. You have to earn my trust. Yes you caught my attention by getting me out of jail, but that's all you got for now, my attention. So do me a favor, let's just sit here and enjoy the rest of the ride to your house.

_6969696969696969 Shannon's pov again 696969696969696969 _

Last night even though Martin was content, he still cried that night. It broke is heart to hear his nephew speak those words to him..._ I don't care to know who he is_. If martin was in the same position I don't think he'd be able to cope with the fact that he'd abandoned his children.

But what I truly think shocked was fact that Giovanni said he had a child of his own. If I ever knew that Gerald was having sex or had a child behind our backs, Well I'd be ready to kill him and the same goes for Timberly. But I'm reeling off the effects of what Giovanni told us..._I have a son_. Giovanni's just a baby himself, a baby who has a baby.

_96969696969696969 Giovanni's pov 969696969696969 _

Man I've never slept so good before in whole life. Several time's different things awakened me. The first time I thought I heard somebody say about a JB something, it sounded stupid so I didn't pay too much attention to it. The next time I heard a girl scream and that's what truly made me wake up, it shocked me so much that ran to the window and looked out side.

Outside nothing much was going on, in fact I think I made it there just in time to see my cousin Gerald leave the house. Cause if I remember correctly, I'm staying in Jamie-O's old room cause he moved out to go to college. And the fact that they only had two sons and a daughter pretty much help me rule out that last detail.

Anyway's it looked as though he was catching with some of friends at the bus stop. But what really caught my eye was fact that one girl had seen me and tried to alert Gerald of my presence. But he didn't cause I left the window as quick I had been to it. Wonder if I scared him, cause it would be funny if I did.

About that girl who had seen me. Somebody should have told her she looked a **HOT MESS**. I mean wears velvet in the middle of the summer seasons. She had on black, brown, and green. And right then and there I could tell that she was one of those snobby rich girls. Who always has her damn head in the clouds.

I don't know her, but I can tell you all now, the only thing she knows how to do is be rich and only fears are being poor and graduating from high school. But Mister Giovanni Johansen has no fears what so ever... Well maybe that was exaggerated a little bit; I'll admit that but no true fears.

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

HOT MESS: is a word I use to describe somebody wearing something that looks bad or tacky, the same applies for hair styles, later on I'll upload a picture of a hairstyle that truly looks a HOT MESS and the person wearing the style who agrees with me.

_Anyway's I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, and it's by far the longest chapter that wrote. I also want to thank those who reviewed and I hope that they do again. I also must apologize for the late update I've been truly busy thinking about what college I want to attend in January of 2005, cause I'll be graduating this December. Thanks again _

_NoDogg063_


End file.
